


I will be your secret

by quinnfabs



Series: Friends first, lovers always [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-relationship, Kurt and Sebastian are really bad at not being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will be your secret

Rachel shows up a little bit earlier than usual at Kurt and Sebastian’s for their weekly study date. She and Kurt are supposed to be working on an essay, they just have to put the finishing touches on it.

So when Kurt opens the door and Rachel sees him wearing a  _Dalton Lacrosse T-Shirt,_ she knows  _exactly_ what has happened. It’s no mystery that after sleeping with someone, you sometimes borrow their clothes, she’s done it before. She knows how nice it feels, to wear someone else’s shirt, how you still feel close to them, after. But  _Sebastian and Kurt_? She’s appalled and shocked…and when she really thinks about it; actually not all that surprised.

Kurt lets her inside, tells her to sit on the couch while he gets his papers together; he has their outline and all their notes, after all.  

While she waits, she thinks back to a few weeks ago, at Dani’s party. Everyone else was drinking and dancing with random people, and Kurt and Sebastian, were drinking and dancing  _with each other._

And a few hours after that, when everyone else went home, the two of them were sitting on Dani’s couch, content as ever. Kurt fell asleep on Sebastian’s shoulder, and Sebastian didn’t even look annoyed, he was  _smiling,_ and pushed Kurt’s hair out of his eyes.

She can’t believe that her best friend would hide the fact that he was dating Sebastian Smythe from her, and she can’t believe she was so oblivious to the signs until right now. Sure, they didn’t have a potential conflict of interest from being in rival show choirs anymore, but you can never be too careful. Plus, with Sebastian’s playboy ways; she's honestly looking out for Kurt's best interests. (And yes, maybe for potential gossip; she can't help it she goes to  _drama school,_ she lives for this.) 

Kurt sits back down on the couch and Rachel can’t help but stare at the shirt he’s wearing. Kurt just gives her side eye, and pulls out his papers. She wants to bring it up, she wants to say something, but before she can, Sebastian walks out of the shower, wearing his  _own_ clothes, she notices.

“Nice shirt, Hummel.” Sebastian says, ruffling Kurt’s hair as he sits down next to him on the couch.

Rachel gasps, “I can’t believe you’re being so casual about this!”

Kurt looks confused and Sebastian laughs at the shock on Rachel’s face. Rachel’s a little offended, because she has every right to be angry about this.

“Chill, Berry. I know what you’re thinking.” Sebastian mutters.

“Wait, Rachel what  _do_ you think?” Kurt asks, staring at her head on.

Rachel doesn’t really want to say anything, she’d rather just ask Kurt about it when they’re alone, she really doesn’t want to make this awkward, but she blurts, “That you and Sebastian are clearly having sex given by the way you’re wearing his shirt and you’re always giggling at each other and going on dates and sitting on each other’s laps and I can’t believe you never told me!”

She’s out of breath by the end of her rant, and Sebastian looks amused when he says, “Damn, Kurt, I thought we were sneakier than that. Looks like the secret’s out. You’re absolutely right, we’ve been sleeping together for years.”

Kurt laughs, and smacks Sebastian’s shoulder, “Rach, you’re insane! I didn’t even realize this was Seb’s shirt, it probably got messed up in the laundry.”

Rachel’s still reeling though, from Sebastian’s nonchalance and the way Kurt and Sebastian have such an easy relationship, she feel like she’s been on a different planet, realizing all of this right now.

“So you expect me to believe that you  _aren’t_ dating?” she says, annoyed that they aren’t giving her more credit.

“Rachel, we really aren’t.” Kurt says earnestly and Sebastian nods along.

She looks over at the way they’re  _holding hands_ and they’ve only been sitting on the couch for a few minutes together and raises her eyebrows.

Kurt rolls his eyes when he follows her line of sight and says, “Rach, come on. You and I hold hands  _all the time._ Doesn’t mean that we’re together!”

Rachel doesn’t say anything because she still feels a little betrayed, by herself for not realizing, and by her friends for  _still_ not telling her.

Sebastian gets up to go make coffee, and when he’s in the kitchen, out of ear shot, Rachel starts whispering, “You’re actually going to lie to me about this?”

“I’m not lying.” Kurt hisses back.

“You’re  _wearing his clothes!”_

“And I told you, it got switched in the laundry. Not a big deal.” Kurt replies, typing furiously on his laptop.

“Look, you can trust me. If it’s a secret relationship, or a friends with benefits thing, you know you can trust me, right?” Rachel explains, refusing to let it go.

“Rachel. Believe me, we are  _not_ sleeping together.”

Rachel would believe him, any other time, but the way he’s blushing right now makes it pretty obvious that he’s lying. It’s also obvious that he doesn’t want to talk about it right now, and as annoyed with him as she is for keeping this from her, she also knows when to stop.

Maybe they’re both still figuring it out. Maybe it was a one-time thing. Maybe they just want some space, and they’ll come talk to her when they’re ready.

So she grumbles “Fine,” and they both know that the conversation is far from over.

—–

“I hate you so much, Bas.” Kurt groans, after Rachel has safely left the apartment.

“Not what you were saying last night.” Sebastian laughs as he picks up the plates from lunch, places them gently in the sink.

“You could have reminded me that Rachel was coming over! You know I would have worn a different shirt.”

“I was distracted by how hot you looked wearing my clothes, babe. I can’t help it,” Sebastian teases.

“Don’t call me babe. I hate you.”

“Kurt, come on, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Maybe we should, y’know, cool it. For a while. Let this blow over.”

Sebastian doesn’t say anything and Kurt gets a little worried, he doesn’t want to upset him, so when he turns around and sees Sebastian right behind him, smirk in place, Kurt knows that he’s screwed.

“You saying that you don’t want to do this anymore?” Sebastian whispers and Kurt just nods because he doesn’t trust himself to speak, “So the next time you break up with some loser, you  _don’t_ want my help?” Sebastian’s close enough to kiss, but Kurt doesn’t say anything, doesn’t do anything, just stares at him.

Sebastian grins as he pulls away and whispers, “Fine, whatever you want.” And Kurt, can’t take it, can’t take the proximity so he pulls Sebastian against him and kisses him, deep. Sebastian chuckles, and Kurt doesn’t want to hear him be smug so he kisses him again, wraps his arms around Sebastian’s shoulder’s and leans up to whisper in his ear, “Remind me why I should want to keep this going.”

Sebastian groans, “Anytime,” before dragging him onto the couch.


End file.
